Nous à travers les mots
by Juvia Lockser Fulbuster
Summary: Kindofunknow vient de se connecter. Strawberryislove vient de se connecter.


**Epistolaire Jerza.**

 **Bonjour à tous, je me présente Liloucha105 via mon compte skyrock, j'ai découvert la platforme Fanfiction et j'ai decidé de republier tous mes articles ici. Cette fiction m'a été inspiré d'une artiste fabuleuse de Fanfiction, je vous conseille vivement de lire son histoire epistolaire d'ailleurs**

 **r?url=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fs%2F11688825%2F1%2FTrue-Ice-Never-Melts**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Messagerie** **:**

 **[Envoie du message reussie] [Conversation lançée]**

26 juillet

.life : Bonjour, je ne t'oblige pas à répondre, tu n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler a qui que ce soit vu le "gentille" discours que tu as posté sur ton profil. Mais je suis tombé par hasard sur ton profil l'autre jour et je suis de nature très curieuse et je me suis demandé pendant plusieurs jours pourquoi s'inscrire sur ce site qui sert a parler et connaître de nouvelles personnes pour faire tous le contraire et pourquoi ce pseudo ? Merci d'avance si tu réponds à mon message. Bye .

Kindofunknown: Tu vois je n'ai tellement rien à faire que je réponds à ton message, tous ce qui me concerne ne regarde personne mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Je te retournerais bien la question mais je n'ai aucunement envie de te connaître, et je n'aime pas les gens indiscrets.

.life : Pour ma part, je n'apprécie pas les personnes désagréables et je suis du genre très têtue, peut-être pourrais-je émettre des hypothèses auxquelles tu me répondras par oui ou par non ? Comme : est-ce parce-que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre (dans ce cas, je pense arrêté de te parler), as-tu été obligé de t'inscrire sur ce site à ton insu, ou alors n'es-tu vraiment pas la personne que tu essaie de me faire croire que tu es, Unknown ?

Kindofunknown : En temps normal, j'aurais répondu positivement à ta deuxième question pour te faire fuir mais l'honnêteté est une valeur que je respecte alors je dirais Oui à ta dernière question.

life : Alors qui es-tu vraiment ? Et pourquoi joué un personnage ?

Kindofunknown : Parce-que c'est marrant.

.life : Tu n'as pas répondu à la première question.

Kindofunknown : Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais trouvé cela marrant de joué un personnage avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, Strawberry?

.life : Tu n'y as toujours pas répondu, pourquoi évites-tu la question ? As-tu peur ?

Kindofunknown : Je n'ai pas peur, je suis qui je suis et je ne te connais pas. T'es peut-être une ou un psychopathe qui cherche je ne sais quoi de moi.

 **Kindofunknown vient de se déconnecter.**

29 juillet

.life : Toujours vexé ?

.life : J'ai peut-être été maladroite, désolé…

.life : Tu peux aux moins répondre s'il te plaît… Unknown.

Kindofunknown : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes, c'est tout, je ne me suis pas vexé.

.life : Tu m'intrigues voila tout. Moi, je ne TE comprends pas, qui es-tu ?

Kindofunknown : Pourquoi ne te lasses-tu pas de taper sur ton clavier des questions pareils ?

.life : Bon très bien, alors commençons juste par une simple question, à laquelle je répondrais aussi, promis. Mec ou Fille ?

Kindofunknown : Très bien. Mec.

.life : J'en étais sûr.

.life : Fille.

Kindofunknown : Je le savais aussi.

.life : Comment ?

Kindofunknown : Je l'ai lue sur ton profil. Futé, non ?

.life : Oui plutôt, je suis tombé dans le panneau dans tous les cas.

.life : Que représente ta photo de profil ?

Kindofunknown : Tu es un peu trop curieuse comme fille, c'est une silhouette.

.life : Merci bien j'avais deviné, je voulais dire pourquoi mettre une silhouette et pas une photo de ce que tu aimes ou de toi.

Kindofunknown : Qui te dit que je n'aime pas les silhouettes et les choses qui restent secrètes, comme les identités secrètes ?

.life : Personne ne me dit rien, pour l'instant tu ne dis rien de bien personnel.

Kindofunknown : Je dois te laissé.

.life : Ohh… très bien, alors à une prochaine fois.

 **Kindofunknown vient de se déconnecter.**

5 aout

.life: Salut.

Kindofunknown: Salut.

.life: L'autre jour, tu ne voulais plus parler?

Kindofunknown : Je travaillais.

.life : Oh, tu travaillais…

Kindofunknown : Comme tout le monde, je crois.

.life : Oui désolé, tu travailles dans quoi ? (sans être indiscrète)

Kindofunknown : Tu es toujours indiscrète, je suis professeur d'arts martiaux.

.life : Quelle coïncidence ! Je suis compétitrice d'arts martiaux en tout genre.

Kindofunknown : Pas du tout surprenant, avec un caractère comme le tien, je m'en doutais.

.life : C'est tellement drôle !

Kindofunknown : Ce n'était pas censé être drôle.

.life : …

Kindofunknown : Ce n'était pas censé mettre un froid non plus.

.life : Devrais-je en conclure que tu voudrais continuer cette conversation ?

Kindofunknow : Peut-être bien.

.life : Tu ressemble à quoi ?

Kindofunknow : Pourquoi cette soudaine question ?

.life : Cela me trotte dans la tête, je te l'ai dit je suis curieuse.

Kinfofunknow : Je n'y vois tout simplement pas d'intérêt.

.life : Pourquoi t'obstine tu à ne répondre à aucune de mes questions.

Kindofunknow : Pourquoi t'obstine tu à les poser ?

. life : Tu es trop mystérieux. Répond au moins à une question.

Kindofunknow : …

Kindofunknow : Une amie m'a obligé à m'inscrire sur ce site. Cela répond à l'une de tes questions précédente non ?

Strawberry . : Pourquoi donc ?

Kindofunknow : Une question, on avait dit.

.life :Et si on faisait un marché ?

.life : Quesque tu en dis ?

Kindofunknow : Quel genre ?

.life : On à chacun le droit à deux question par jour mais celui qui est interroger devra répondre sincèrement ? Tu marche ?

Kindofunknow : J'en sais trop rien

.life : C'est histoire de passé le temps.

Kindofunknow : Je dois y aller désoler, je te dirais plus tard.

 **Kindofunknown vient de se déconnecter.**


End file.
